


Every Night is Another Story

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's never been kinky, but he's willing to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night is Another Story

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by theformofstars and Lefaym.

The world went black as Elizabeth placed the soft cotton blindfold over Neal's eyes. She tied and it and asked, "It's not too tight, is it?"

"Perfect," Neal replied, taking in a slow breath. He tried to remember the last thing he had seen. Elizabeth was behind him, just out of sight. Peter was in front of him, to his left, but the bed shifted, and Neal wasn't sure if Peter had moved or gotten up.

Hands were on his shoulders. "Relax," Elizabeth mumbled in his ear. She was so close, he could feel the warmth of her breath against his skin. "Just let go. We've got you."

No one moved as Neal took a few more calming breaths. Was that what this was about? Letting go?

It had started with a discussion over dinner. Elizabeth casually mentioned that she had bought a new flogger since they busted the last one, and puzzled, Neal asked, "And who are you going to be flogging?"

She had raised an eyebrow. "Peter. You. Take your pick. Or do you like to do the flogging? We haven't really talked about this. You could flog me if you wanted."

"The thought has never crossed my mind," he replied.

Peter laughed. "So what _are_ you into, then? Sexually, I mean."

Neal smiled for a moment before he thought about what they were asking. "Sex. What we've been doing. What are _you_ into?"

"A little bit of pain, but not a lot. The flogger is about the extent of it. I know El likes me tied up and begging, ready to bend to her will, and after that, it's not up to me. But..." Peter eyes had changed, now studying Neal with intent. "How do you feel about submission?"

Suddenly Neal felt like he had been eating with strangers. Out of every fantasy, he'd never thought about Peter in ropes. He'd never thought about Elizabeth standing over him with a flogger. And they were talking about it over dinner like it was nothing.

"Neal," Elizabeth had said gently, placing her hand over his, "have you ever had kinky sex before?"

He thought back. There had been the one time with the police uniforms, and of course, handcuffs. Then once with a can of whipped cream, but that had been quickly abandoned. He'd had the feeling two instances didn't really count, so he shook his head.

Dinner had been followed by hours of conversation. If Neal was interested, what he wanted, what they did together, and Neal had questions, but the biggest one was _why?_ What did they get out of it? What was the point? Why wasn't normal sex enough?

Peter had been the one to suggest that Neal simply experience it -- but they would start him out slowly. No pain, no bindings, and no one dominating him. Just a taste.

They waited a few days, to let the idea steep, and finally Neal's curiosity got the best of him. If it was something Peter and Elizabeth did together, he wanted to be part of it. He didn't want to be left out of this part of their lives.

That had been followed by another conversation. What did Neal expect? What did Peter and Elizabeth expect from him? What were the boundaries? Trust. Safety. Safe words.

And then they went upstairs, and there they were.

Neal, with his eyes covered by a blindfold, Elizabeth behind him, and Peter... somewhere.

Hands pressed gently against Neal's chest and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Peter?" Neal asked. He reached forward, touching -- that felt like an arm.

"Right here, baby," Peter replied, and a hand pressed to Neal's cheek, big and warm. Neal leaned into it and Peter stroked his cheek with a thumb for a moment before pulling it away.

Neal felt a draft against his chest as his shirt fell open further with each unbuttoning. He brought his arms back as Elizabeth helped him pull the shirt off. Her hands then ran up his bare back, where her fingers combed through his hair.

"Lay down," Peter said, pushing gently on Neal's chest until he scooted back into a lying position, his head in Elizabeth's lap. She kept stroking his hair and he felt himself finally relax beneath her soothing touch.

Lips brushed Neal's stomach, and Neal hissed, but tried to keep still. He could feel the hum of Peter's chuckle against his skin as he kissed further up, following the line of Neal's sternum before running his the tip of his tongue over an already-peaked nipple.

Then -- it was rough, and it took him a moment to realize that Peter was rubbing a stubbly cheek to Neal's chest. Neal reached down and felt around for the back of Peter's head. His hand was in hair, but he couldn't be entirely sure where he was touching, exactly.

Wherever it was, Peter didn't protest and then his mouth was pushed to Neal's, and their bodies locked together, the weight of Peter's thigh pressed against Neal's crotch.

Neal gasped into Peter's mouth, suddenly desperate to be touching him more, and as he slipped his hand down to Peter's shoulder -- why was he still dressed? Neal tugged helplessly at Peter's shirt.

Peter laughed and pulled back, though Neal could still sense Peter's face close to his. "Sit up."

"But you just told me to lay down," Neal replied.

"And now I'm telling you to sit up." Peter was moving around, and his hand wrapped around Neal's wrist. "Come on."

Neal let himself be pulled into a sitting position, and he could feel Elizabeth moving around behind him. "What's happening?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," Peter said, slipping an arm around Neal's torso, a hand resting against his chest. "Do you trust us?"

"I do."

"Would we let anything bad happen to you?"

"No," Neal said.

"Then let it go. You don't need to know every single thing that's going on, because that's not your responsibility. None of it is. You don't have to think about any of it because me and El are going to take care of you. This room is a safe place and nothing bad's going to happen to you here. You know that, right?"

Slowly, Neal nodded. They were going to take care of him. They would never make him do anything he didn't want. Even though he could reach up and take the blindfold off at any moment and end the scene, he wasn't going to. He could, honestly, let go. It was out of his hands.

His shoulders relaxed as he took a breath and Peter murmured, "That's right," in his ear.

Peter unwound his arms from Neal and gently pushed him face down toward the bed. "Just like this," Peter said, guiding him until Neal's sense of smell told him what was happening next, and he moved quicker, shoving his mouth to Elizabeth's cunt.

"Enthusiastic, isn't he?" Elizabeth said fondly, her fingers in Neal's hair again, her nails scratching against his scalp.

Neal was sure that Peter replied, but he didn't pay them any mind. He focused all of his attention on the task in front him: getting Elizabeth off. Being blindfolded really wasn't much of an issue, as he didn't need to look to see where things were, his mouth and his fingers were both familiar with the territory.

He licked along Elizabeth's labia before he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. He reached up with one hand and pushed two fingers into her, and grinned to himself when she clenched around him.

He licked her until his chin and cheeks were smeared with her wetness and his jaw ached, but he didn't stop. He kept going until he heard Elizabeth's gasps and moans, her vagina pulsing around his fingers.

"Mmm, good boy," Elizabeth mumbled as Neal pulled back, with Peter's hand resting on his back.

"Very good," Peter agreed, pulling Neal up, then shoving their mouths together. Peter's tongue pressed into Neal's mouth, licking away the flavor of his wife. When Neal reached out to touch Peter, he found him shirtless, and as Neal's hands roamed downward, he found Peter to be naked. Neal wrapped a greedy hand around Peter's cock and began stroking.

Peter moaned and leaned away, cupping Neal's face in his hands. Neal wished that he could see Peter's face, to be able to assess the situation and know what Peter was thinking, but the mystery was nice, too. In fact, it was almost relaxing. Neal spent so much of his time "on", so much of his time reading people and giving them them the answers they wanted to hear. Taking away that ability... it was freeing in a way.

"That's right," Peter said, running a hand through Neal's hair. "Just like that."

Neal wasn't sure if Peter was talking about the masturbation or Neal's acceptance of his current position, but it didn't matter. He took the praise and kept working his hand over the head of Peter's dick.

The world disappeared around Neal the same way it had when he had been between Elizabeth's legs. He had one task in front of him, and nothing else mattered. It was only about Peter's pleasure, and Neal wanted to give him everything.

Neal could feel Peter's breath against his face as his breathing picked up, the puffs harder and faster to Neal's cheek. Peter's fingers tightened in Neal's hair, and he pulled Neal in for another searing kiss. As Peter moaned Neal's name against his lips, Neal felt the hot wetness of Peter's come spill across his fist.

Neal kept stroking, feeling Peter's cock slowly diminish in his hand, but he didn't stop, even when it was completely soft. He'd never appreciated the feeling of Peter's penis before. It was always hard and part of sex, but this, spent and unaroused, it was somehow more real. This was Peter's cock most of the time, every day, when Neal wasn't thinking about it, and it was wonderful. Neal was tempted to lean down and take it in his mouth, knowing that it wouldn't get hard again, not for another hour, at least, but he wanted to be part of it this way too.

"That feels so good," Peter muttered. He kissed Neal again, and his hand wrapped around Neal's wrist to gently pull it away.

Neal whimpered in protest, but he didn't say a word as Peter pushed him down, once again, into a lying position.

There was a long pause, and Neal assumed that Peter and Elizabeth were communicating silently to each other, and while he briefly wondered what was next, he didn't let it get to him. They were going to take care of him. Whatever it was, it was going to be good.

Neal felt the the front of his trousers loosen -- unbuttoning, he realized, and then they were tugged down his hips.

"Lift," Peter said, tapping Neal's pelvis.

Neal did as he was asked and soon both his pants and underwear were around his ankles, then gone.

After another pause, this one not as long, he felt a condom being rolled onto his cock. How did he not notice he was hard? He sighed as he felt someone crawled onto him and then his dick was sheathed in warmth. Elizabeth.

He brought his hands up to her hips and she laughed. "This one's for you, baby," she said.

She rode him, and he kept his hands on her, so he could feel what she was doing. So he could imagine what she looked like, hair mussed and breasts swaying (was she even topless? He had no idea).

Peter's blunt fingers played with Neal's nipples, pulling at them, then pushing them them down into his chest. It hurt a little, but it felt good at the same time. Any more and it might have been too much, but it was as though Peter knew exactly what Neal's limits were.

Neal rocked his hips in time with Elizabeth and dug his fingers into her skin when he started to come. He could hear her mumbling, "Yes, yes, yes," above him and it only made him come harder.

He went limp, his arms and legs feeling like rubber. Elizabeth slid away from him and the condom was removed, and after some shuffling around, he was enveloped by the sweat-slicked bodies of Peter on one side of him and Elizabeth on the other. She draped her arm over his waist and it felt like protection.

"You want to take the blindfold off? Peter asked, his fingers brushing against Neal's temple.

"No," Neal replied, comforted by the darkness and the warmth surrounding him. He relaxed into the pillows, turning his face to the sound of Peter's voice. "Leave it on."


End file.
